A non-contact type position input device that detects a position pointed at by an operator in connection with an input operation by the operator is known. It is desired that the position input device can accurately detect the position pointed at by the operator so as to accurately characterize the input operation. It is also desired that the position input device suppress deterioration of operability which may result from sensing or detecting of movement that is not associated with an input operation by the operator.